


Это всё для тебя

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Колин задержался в театре допоздна...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это всё для тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на RPF Fandom Fighting-2014

Когда театр покидает последний зритель, а в углах путаных коридоров и захламленных гримерок клубится темнота, пахнущая изжившими себя вещами и старым гримом, время начинает иной ход. Очертания привычного мира меняются, искажаются линии и тускнеют краски. Огромные декорации будто оживают, как в давно забытых детских кошмарах, а тишина тихим перезвоном начинает сводить с ума…

Лямки рюкзака врезаются в плечо, а ноги спотыкаются о чьи-то сапоги, отломанную ножку стула, цепляются за канаты и веревки, что норовят схватить и утащить за собой в живую темноту. Колин терпеливо выпутывается, старается не упасть и думает, что с расквашенным носом он будет выглядеть странно и очень… вопросительно. То есть все начнут задавать вопросы. Где это он так умудрился, кто это его так, неужели это Б... Нет, не Б…, поспешно ответит Колин, а мысленно добавит, что это только лишь отсутствие Б... довело его до такого. Тот обещал приехать и забрать, но задерживается уже на час, и все ушли из театра, только Колин как дурак остался и теперь на ощупь бредет в темных коридорах. Повезет, если его не заперли в театре, подумав, что случайно пропустили его уход и не записали в журнале. 

Колин вертит головой по сторонам, хоть уже тысячу раз видел и коридоры, и закулисье: сложный механизм за сценой, хлам по углам (все уже забыли, кому он принадлежит, но до сих пор считают его очень важным и ленятся выкинуть или просто убрать), пару стульев и тяжелый кусок старого занавеса, как символ самой театральной жизни. Колин почти падает, в очередной раз споткнувшись, когда слышит тихий шепот из темноты: кто-то зовет его по имени. Он останавливается как вкопанный и напряженно всматривается, сжимая до боли в пальцах лямку рюкзака и хватая затхлый воздух широко открытым ртом. Руперт однажды пошутил, что в театре водятся привидения – отличный шанс проверить это, но как-то не хочется.

Колин приходит в себя и ускоряет шаг, слышит за спиной тихий смех и хмурится: голос кажется ему знакомым. Вроде никто из тех, кого он знал, не умирал в последнее время в этом театре… вообще никто нигде не умирал. Смех вдруг начинает приближаться, становясь все громче и… более узнаваемым. Колин останавливается, поворачивается и оказывается в крепких объятиях, пахнущих уличным холодом и знакомым парфюмом. 

– Уф… – выдыхает Колин и расслабляется. 

– Ты чего испугался? – подозрительно спрашивает Брэдли. – Уколол меня своим локтем.

Колин смеется от облегчения и нелепых мыслей, подкрепленных поздним часом, обидой и беспокойством за не отвечающего на телефон Брэдли.

– Я думал, что за мной гонится привидение, – признается Колин, потому что Брэдли он не боится признаваться ни в чем: ни в страхах, ни в чувствах, ни даже в подобных глупостях.

– Но это всего лишь я, какое разочарование! – Брэдли смеется и утыкается носом в волосы Колина, шумно вдыхает запах и недвусмысленно проводит носом по его шее.

– Ты опоздал, – Колин не скрывает укоризну в голосе.

– Прости, я раздолбал свой телефон и попал в пробку. Крайне неудачный день.

– И как тебя пустили в театр…

– Я подкупил охранника парой булочек и кофе из кафешки за углом, теперь у меня есть свой человек в твоем окружении.

– Боже, он будет шпионить за каждым моим шагом?

– И докладывать мне каждый вечер в подробностях, сколько фанатов ты успел очаровать и с кем смылся из театра на этот раз.

– Ты же знаешь, мы тогда…

Но Брэдли не слушает его объяснений, быстро разворачивает к себе и целует глубоко, собственнически. Может быть, он и ревнует (совсем чуть-чуть), но не к коллегам-актерам. Брэдли ревнует к работе, к театру, которому Колин отдает всего себя, даже к зрителям – им достается так много за короткое время спектакля, и Брэдли знает это лучше других, видя каким уставшим Колин порой возвращается домой.

Колин сопротивляется для проформы, но быстро сдается и обнимает Брэдли за шею, притягивая ближе. 

– А если нас увидят... – все-таки интересуется он.

– Театр пуст. Никого, кроме тебя и меня и вон той жуткой куклы в углу, – Брэдли отстраняется и морщится, глядя на куклу. Колин оборачивается, чтобы рассмотреть, и приходит к выводу, что это действительно жутко: огромные нарисованные голубые глаза словно следят за ними.

– Я не могу даже целоваться при ней, – сознается Колин.

Брэдли фыркает и широко улыбается, хитро щурится, а его глаза возбужденно блестят. Ему явно пришла в голову очередная сумасшедшая идея, которую он может осуществить только с Колином и ни с кем больше. Каким-то образом все его безумные идеи появляются только в присутствии Колина и предполагают его непосредственное участие в их осуществлении.

– Идем, – Брэдли тянет его руку и ведет по коридорам. Колин узнает маршрут, но даже не сопротивляется. Потому что у него в присутствии Брэдли напрочь отключается мозг и те самые безумные идеи кажутся забавными и вполне осуществимыми.

На сцене одиноко стоит стол на фоне безликих стен в отсутствие декораций. Зрительный зал почти не видно в темноте, только первые ряды, освещаемые тусклым фонарем над сценой. Впрочем, в свете софитов тоже не разглядеть зрителей дальше второго-третьего ряда. Брэдли немного отстает, пропускает Колина вперед, а затем ловко стаскивает с его плеч рюкзак. Подходит ближе, тянет за косички-завязки шапки и поднимает ее вверх, снимает шарф, заставляет избавиться от куртки… Колин молча позволяет, ничего не прося взамен. Брэдли затеял какую-то игру, а значит лучше подчиниться и не спорить – все равно бесполезно. Брэдли раздевается сам, оставшись в футболке и джинсах, берет Колина за руку и подводит его к столу, стоящему точно по центру сцены.

– Он очень удачно оказался здесь, не так ли? – шепчет Брэдли на ухо Колину. – Будет декорацией, мне всегда нравился минимализм. 

– Ты о чем? – Колин откидывает голову назад, открывая доступ к шее. Он слишком любит чувствовать на ней губы Брэдли, язык, а порой и зубы, если тот слишком заиграется. И окруженный магией ночного театра, в котором наверняка все же водились призраки, забирающие волю и здравый смысл (иначе с чего бы Колин так просто согласился на очередную глупость?), он совсем не прочь совершить эту самую очередную глупость.

Прохладные пальцы проникают под его толстовку, гладят кожу, проходятся по позвонкам вверх и вниз, чуть надавливают на ложбинку на пояснице, и тело прошивает разряд возбуждения, словно ток пустили по проводам. Колин глухо стонет и дергается, но Брэдли крепко удерживает его на месте. Сейчас царит он, пресекая всякие попытки своеволия, проявления инициативы, он хочет безраздельно властвовать над Колином. В театре – это маленькая месть Брэдли месту, которому Колин предан так же, как и ему самому – и да, Брэдли ревнует. Колин понимает это в тот момент, когда его сажают на стол и просят:

– Представь, что зал полон зрителей, а мы – актеры на сцене играем свои роли. Я целую тебя, ты стонешь в ответ и трешься об меня вставшим членом, а они смотрят. Кто-то хмуро, как… – Брэдли прищуривается и взглядывает в пустые кресла, – как вон тот толстяк на втором ряду, он явно ожидал чего-то другого. А леди прямо напротив нас восхищенно улыбается, мне кажется, она пришла сюда смотреть на тебя, а не на спектакль. А парень, сидящий с краю, жадно ловит слова, его очень захватило действие. Женщина снисходительно улыбается, наверное, она бывшая актриса с не сложившейся карьерой, а ее подруге точно нравится, и она симпатизирует тебе…

Брэдли говорит и говорит, описывая несуществующих зрителей, и Колин прикрывает глаза, позволяя снять с себя футболку, джинсы, а потом и вовсе усадить себя на стол. Голос Брэдли звучит убедительно, а подробности – мелкие детальки – настолько правдоподобны, что Колин начинает видеть… Видеть всех этих людей, слышать шорох, голоса, ощущать чужое присутствие. Он задыхается, когда внезапно верит в иллюзию, сжимается, словно его действительно видят, но Брэдли уверенно кладет руку ему на щеку и поддерживает под спину.

– Расслабься, – говорит он. – Это спектакль, они пришли смотреть его и расстроятся, если действие прервется на середине. Просто сыграй для них. Отдай мне всего себя – и моего Колза и актера Колина Моргана, и тогда они поверят.

Брэдли целует его сначала легко, осторожно, а затем, чувствуя отклик, жадно, напористо. Он уже полностью раздет, а на Колине остались только боксеры. Рядом на столе лежит любрикант, а презервативами они уже давно не пользуются. Колин растерянно оглядывается, удивляясь, как не заметил столько перемен в обстановке и одежде: Брэдли или очень быстр или нашел у него особую кнопку отключения сознания. Правда, Колин не жалуется. Он вновь прикрывает глаза, чтобы увидеть переполненный зрительный зал, и выгибается в руках Брэдли. Так ощущения в разы ярче, острее, как в первый раз, только нет никакой неловкости.

Колин приподнимает бедра и позволяет избавить себя от последнего элемента одежды. Сразу становится холодно сидеть и не слишком удобно, но Брэдли предусмотрительно стелет под Колина собственную футболку – так они не запачкают стол, а Колин не занозит задницу. Он ложится на спину, смотрит Брэдли в глаза и шире разводит ноги, приглашая, призывая. Брэдли не торопится. Насмешливо смотрит, игнорирует тюбик со смазкой и облизывает свою ладонь. Затем обхватывает ею член Колина и медленно, легкими движениями поглаживает головку, проводит по всей длине, задевая яички кольцом на большом пальце. Колин дергается, извивается, ругается (словами своего персонажа из последней пьесы). Брэдли закрывает ему рот свободной рукой и продолжает дразнить, давая так мало, и наслаждаясь зрелищем перед собой. Но надолго его не хватает. Он убирает руки, садится перед ним на колени, и теперь пах и задница Колина оказываются перед его лицом. Колин наконец до конца понимает значение его смс, пришедшего еще днем. «Вымой себя КАК СЛЕДУЕТ… и не ешь». Весьма прозрачный намек, но Колин думал, что сюрприз ждет его дома, но никак не в театре.

– Не было никакой пробки и телефон ты не терял, – Брэдли важно кивает на это предположение, даже не пытаясь скрыть самодовольство – он все очень здорово продумал.

– Задница! – совершенно по-мерлиновски выдыхает Колин, а Брэдли, кажется, воспринимает это как руководство к действию.

Он подается вперед и языком касается сморщенного колечка мышц, чуть надавливает, проникая, обводит стенки и медленно выходит. Затем хватает дергающегося Колина за бедра, фиксируя его в более-менее неподвижном состоянии и начинает трахать языком. Отвлекаясь, целуя мягкие половинки, немного прикусывает – это едва ли не единственное место, на котором ему позволено оставлять метки, и Брэдли, конечно, беззастенчиво этим пользуется. Его волосы щекочут пах, и Колин извивается, не в силах контролировать свое тело. Футболка под ним сбивается, неудобно впивается в кожу, но ему уже все равно. Брэдли раскрывает его, проникая языком все глубже и глубже, и Колин не подозревал раньше, что у него такой длинный язык и большой рот. Так стыдно и охрененно здорово одновременно! Внутри уже все горит, требуя разрядки, но Брэдли чувствует это и сжимает его член у основания. 

– Куда это ты собрался? – он поднимается с колен и облизывает губы. Блядский, похотливый, выверенный жест, учитывая, что он только что делал. Колин смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами и разочарованно стонет – он думал, что Брэдли возьмет его член в рот и доведет, наконец, до разрядки, но тот, конечно, имел более эгоистичные планы.

Брэдли тянется за любрикантом, быстро смазывает себя тонким слоем и одним плавным движением входит в Колина. Тот вскрикивает и подается навстречу, преодолевая первый дискомфорт.

– Оглянись, – снова шепчет Брэдли на ухо Колина и начинает медленно двигаться. – Мы на сцене перед зрительным залом, нас очень хорошо видно – каждое наше движение, каждую твою гримасу, они слышат пошлые шлепки моих яиц по твоей заднице. Ты такой открытый перед ними… А если кто-нибудь возьмет бинокль, то увидит, как мой член растягивает тебя, заполняет, растягивает до предела, как двигается между твоих ягодиц, таких белых, узких, словно бы девственно-невинных, но мы же знаем, что это не так…

Боже! Брэдли продолжает говорить низким хриплым голосом, наращивая темп фрикций, а Колин уже не может избавиться от видения зрителей в зале, такого яркого, такого реального, словно действительно играет в каком-то извращенном спектакле, в порно на театральной сцене. Он слышал, в Амстердаме есть такие театры, где на сцене только и делают что трахаются, и он вяло думает, что в случае чего без работы точно не останется. Брэдли подается вперед, нависает над Колином и смотрит ему в глаза. Он всегда предпочитает смотреть, когда Колин кончает, впитывать в себя его удовольствие, он утверждает, что это самое восхитительное зрелище на свете. Теперь движения становятся беспорядочными, темп – бешеным, рваным, а стоны – несдержанно громкими. 

Обычно они предпочитают сменить несколько поз за раз, но сейчас явно не получится. Оба слишком возбуждены и балансируют на грани. Колин внезапно представляет себе, как они выглядят со стороны, оказывается в своем иллюзорном зрительном зале – темная сцена, никаких декораций, только стол в самом центре и двое мужчин с блестящими от пота телами. Один лежит на спине с разведенными в стороны и подтянутыми к груди ногами, другой (прекрасный, мускулистый, совершенный!) нависает сверху и яростно вколачивается в податливое тело. Стоны заполняют все пространство и уходят куда-то вверх, в театрах всегда особая акустика. Стол скрипит, едва выдерживая напор, ездит ножками по полу, но этого никто не замечает – ни «актеры», увлеченные своими ролями, ни «зрители», завороженные действием на сцене…

Брэдли обхватывает член Колина, слегка сжимая, и с силой проводит ладонью вверх и вниз. И Колин кончает, крича, срывая связки и даже не думая об охраннике, который наверняка услышал. Брэдли смотрит на него, слизывает его сперму с собственной руки и двумя мощными толчками доводит себя до оргазма…

 

Колин чувствует, что ему трудно дышать, твердо лежать, а в спину что-то впивается. Он шевелится и шипит от боли в мышцах. Брэдли все еще лежит на нем, но теперь нехотя отодвигается, выходит из него и садится рядом на стол. Подскакивает, вскрикивает и отбрасывает в сторону тюбик, на который умудрился сесть.

– Я теперь каждый раз буду дожидаться тебя после спектакля, – Брэдли улыбается, словно сытый довольный кот.

– Меня выгонят из театра и дадут волчий билет, – Колин вытаскивает из-под себя футболку и вытирает живот, затем садится на нее, чтобы сперма Брэдли не вытекала прямо на стол. Кто знает, может, это очень ценный для театра предмет мебели, а они едва не разломали его в щепки.

– Не думаю, что ты пропадешь с такими талантами. 

Брэдли хрипло смеется и все-таки начинает одеваться. Колин присоединяется к нему и думает, что вообще-то он совсем не против повторить. Когда театр и Брэдли – два важных для него мира – сталкиваются, результаты получаются неожиданными и просто ошеломительными. Доказано не единожды, и сегодняшний раз – лишь один из многих.

 

Охранник провожает их недовольным взглядом, но все же Колин успевает заметить тщательно скрываемое восхищение. Он краснеет, инстинктивно прячется в тень и думает, что теперь вряд ли сможет смотреть ему в глаза. 

Брэдли часто ставит перед Колином сложные задачи, бросая вызов его актерскому мастерству и природной стеснительности. Колин говорит, что любит его за это еще больше, и всегда справляется без особого труда. Но теперь придется очень постараться, чтобы не краснеть всякий раз, выходя на сцену, и найти в себе силы просто смотреть на зрительный зал.

– Это все для тебя, – улыбается Брэдли часом позже, подтягивая Колина ближе к себе в постели. – Я же знаю, что для тебя важно.

Колин жмурится, ищет руку Брэдли и крепко сжимает ее в своей.

– Я люблю тебя, – отвечает он. – А впрочем, это тебе и так известно.

Они оба смеются и просто засыпают в объятиях друг друга…


End file.
